Printed circuit boards have become ubiquitous in electronic devices for providing a compact and reliable base for electronic components. Printed circuit boards are generally formed of a rigid dielectric layer having a plurality of holes for receiving leads of electronic components, and on one side of the dielectric layer, a predetermined pattern of an electrical conductor (typically copper) for being soldered to the leads and conduct current as desired. It is also known to provide printed circuits which have a flexible dielectric layer, known a flexible printed circuit.
In order to function as a part of an electrical circuit of a device, printed circuit boards and flexible printed circuits must often be electrically connected together. Typically, this is accomplished via electrical connectors.
It is known to provide electrical connection between printed circuit boards and flexible printed circuits using mutual abutment of electrically conductive raised dots and pads. In this regard, the mutual touching of raised dots and pads provides an excellent alternative to electrical connectors. However, it is important that the raised dots and the pads be mutually aligned and be in tight contact with each other, respectively.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a structure which effects tight contact between the raised dots and pads, yet has a very low profile and is easily operated.